Trust Me
by Maryell
Summary: Traduction de Xio11. Tonks met Hermione au courant d'un secret sur le passé de Minerva. Hermione la croira-t-elle? Minerva pourra-t-elle tout expliquer? Tout est-il perdu? Slash/Yuri HGMM
1. Chapter 1

_**Trust Me**_

Salut à tous

Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur « Losing Patience » ! Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je le ferais en publiant le deuxième chapitre. La traduction de ce chapitre est en cours et ne devrait pas trop tarder, mais pour vous faire patienter, voilà le 1er chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire.

C'est une traduction de la fic « Trust Me » de Xio11, fiction géniale en 6 chapitres, que je publierais régulièrement.

Comme pour « Losing Patience », c'est un Yuri HGMM, rating M cette fois, donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas, il y a toujours la petite croix rouge en haut à droite !

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les persos sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Xio11.

J'ai d'ailleurs l'entière autorisation de Xio11 pour la traduction et la publication de cette histoire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Elles seront toutes transmises à l'auteur.

Mon petit mot de la fin : Je remercie Link9 pour ses conseils et corrections !!

Et comme je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon bla-bla, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, très court, à l'image de tous les autres !

***************

Chapitre 1

"J'ai confiance en Minerva, sur ma vie!" Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait ! Pourquoi, sur la terre, Tonks voulait-elle lui parler? Pourquoi lui mentir? Qu'aurait-elle ensuite?

"Oui, je sais. Hermione, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'en parler, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance, crois-moi Hermione. Je te parle par expérience."

"De quoi parles-tu ?" Expérience, quelle expérience? Comment, sur l'enfer, Tonks pouvait-elle avoir une expérience personnelle avec Minerva?!

"J'ai craquée pour elle aussi, quand j'étais à Poudlard. Elle sera toujours amoureuse d'Albus Dumbledore."

"Comment peux-tu savoir ça? Et même si c'était vrai dans le passé, c'est terminé. Elle m'aime!" Mais elle n'était pas très sûre. Elle était incertaine, bien sûr, qui ne l'était pas, spécialement quand c'était une toute nouvelle relation.

"Je le sais parce qu'elle me l'a dit. Je ne répandrais pas juste une rumeur, je l'ai entendu de sa bouche."

"Les gens changent, nous tombons amoureux et arrêtons d'aimer. Nous sommes humains, le changement est notre seule constante."

"Nous parlons de Minerva McGonagall. La seule femme qui a exactement la même coiffure depuis les 45 dernières années, pour l'amour de Dieu." Pourquoi la poussait-elle?

"Je dois y aller." Etait-ce vraiment sa voix, ce son léger presque inexistant? Il était si léger, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait honte d'elle.

"Nous n'avons pas fini notre patrouille."

"Tonks, Je dois y aller. Maintenant." Comment pourrait-elle penser à finir la route qu'elles devaient supposément patrouiller? Travail Officiel pour l'Ordre, soit. Hermione ne pouvait s'en soucier moins qu'en ce moment.

"Allons-y." Hermione eut l'air si abattu, Tonks ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ouvre sa grande bouche? Peut-être qu'Hermione avait raison, peut-être Minerva avait-elle cessé d'aimer Albus. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, qui était-elle pour ruiner leurs chances de bonheur. Ou même pire, et si Minerva avait juste voulu la laisser tomber gentiment il y a des années. Zut! Elle aurait dû s'en assurer avant de parler. Pour leur amour, elle espérait qu'Hermione avait raison, et que Minerva pourrait tout lui expliquer.

***************

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu!!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, elles sont très appréciées, je vous assure!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trust me**_

Bonjour à tous

Un grand merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review!

Voilà la suite, un chapitre très court, mais l'auteur en a décidé ainsi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, les persos et l'univers sont à J.K.R et l'histoire à Xio11.

Un grand merci à ma béta: Link9!!

***************

Chapitre 2

Hermione traversa le hall du 12 Square Grimmauld jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Minerva tout l'été. Elle se sentait éprouvée, ce que Tonks lui avait dit lui pesait, tant sur son esprit que sur son cœur.

"Tu es là tôt!"

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déchirée. Minerva était une belle femme, tous les jours, mais quand elle se détendait en privé et laissait ses soucis s'envoler pour un moment, elle semblait encore plus belle. Les rides autour de ses yeux disparaissaient presque entièrement et elle souriait facilement. C'est ce qu'Hermione vit quand elle ouvrit la porte, une Minerva McGonagall très heureuse et très détendue, un livre dans les mains.

"Nous avons du rentrer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Remus et Arthur ont pris le relais pour la patrouille."

"Bien. Je devrais vérifier le calendrier, je suis sûre que pour Décembre, on est toujours dans une impasse. Mais ça doit être un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance."

"Comment?"

"Vous avoir tout un après-midi, Miss Granger" la taquina t'elle. Comment pourrait-elle feindre? Comment Minerva pourrait-elle feindre de l'aimer? Elle était la personne la plus honnête et la plus aimante qu'Hermione connaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, Hermione en était sûre. Alors pourquoi les mots de Tonks résonnaient-ils toujours à ses oreilles?

"Oh..."

Elle n'avait toujours pas passé le seuil de la porte et ne pouvait pas se décider à croiser les yeux de Minerva. Son corps lui semblait deux fois plus lourd que d'habitude, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Qu'allait-il leur arriver si Minerva ne niait pas? Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, remarquant qu'elle commençait à craquer. Pourquoi même te poser la question, idiote? Parce que je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge. Tout en se passant de l'eau sur le visage, Hermione décida d'être courageuse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trust me**_

Coucou!!

Désolée pour cet énorme retard.

J'ai eu des examens importants et quelques soucis avec mon pc et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu vous poster ce chapitre avant!!

Je sais que vous vous en foutez un peu et que beaucoup de monde va simplement passer ce paragraphe pour aller lire le chapitre, mais bon... J'avais envie de le dire!

Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre!!

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient. Les persos et l'univers, ils sont à JKR et l'histoire est de Xio11.

Comme je n'ai pas eu de new de ma béta Link9 pour ce chapitre, je vous le publie comme ça. Et je le changerais dés qu'elle me l'aura renvoyé.

Donc excusez moi pour les quelques erreurs qui pourraient s'être glissée dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture

***************

Chapitre 3

En voyant Hermione sortir de la salle de bain, Minerva décida de continuer à la taquiner un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment la taquiner, Minerva avait juste l'intention de tomber juste dans ses paroles. Elle avait été de service les deux derniers jours, c'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de se détendre toute la journée.

"Est-ce que j'avais raison?"

"A propos de quoi?"

"A propos de mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Est-ce que je peux le déballer maintenant?"

Courage, courage... Comment, pour l'amour de Dieu, était-elle supposée faire pour être courageuse? Surtout quand il y avait Minerva McGonagall, le livre qu'elle lisait plus tôt abandonné, qui la regardait avec un sourire provoquant et un regard impatient. Elle avait tiré les couvertures sur le côté du lit dans une invite silencieuse, qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment envisager d'accepter tout de suite, mais Minerva serait blessée.

Concentrée Hermione! Tu es supposée interroger Minerva sur les commentaires de Tonks; tu es supposée être assez courageuse pour chercher une réponse à toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit. Mais comment pourrait-elle le faire quand le toujours stricte professeur McGonagall avait les cheveux détachés et la chemise de nuit préférée d'Hermione, verte bien sûr et très discréte, si l'on exceptait les premiers boutons détachés, qui donnait de Minerva une vision que personne n'aurait reconnue.

En continuant de remonter ses yeux vers le haut du corps de Minerva, elle rencontra ses beaux yeux bleus taquins qui brillaient d'amusement. Hermione sut qu'elle était perdue. Minerva était juste trop merveilleuse pour qu'elle puisse résister et elle commença à se perdre dans ses yeux.

Hermione? Est-ce que tu vas bien?" La voix de Minerva avait pris un ton inquiet.

Concentrée Hermione! Tu prends beaucoup trop longtemps pour répondre.

"Hermione?" Sa voix était plus sombre maintenant; elle était sur le point de sombrer dans la panique.

Réponds lui, bon dieu!

"Je vais bien." Menteuse! Elle ne pouvait dire plus faux. Si être courageuse signifiait enlever le sourire des lèvres de Minerva, alors elle ne regretterait pas d'être perçue comme lâche. Sa décision prise, elle fit rapidement les quelques pas qui la séparait du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Prenant doucement le visage de Minerva dans sa main, elle caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce.

"Je vais mieux que bien" murmura t-elle alors qu'elle embrassait lentement Minerva. Si cela pouvait être faux, alors tout ce qu'elle considérait comme vrai devait être faux. Minerva pourrait-elle réellement feindre les émotions derrière leurs baisers? Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Minerva ne savait ce qu'était vraiment faire l'amour. Elle était, comme la jeune femme aimait à le dire, plutôt ignorante. Leurs ébats amoureux n'avaient jamais été précipités; de cela, Minerva en était absolument certaine. Il y avait toujours l'excitation sous-jacente bien-sûr. Mais là, c'était quelque chose de complétement différent. Il y avait trop d'urgence dans les baisers d'Hermione, trop de force derrière ses caresses.

Le premier baiser de la nuit avait été doux, plein de la douceur à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre d'Hermione. Hermione était la seule maîtresse de Minerva qui l'ait jamais touchée avec une telle révérence. Et elle en savourait chaque minute. Mais cette fois, cela avait été complétement différent.

"Libérons-toi de cela." Minerva sortit les cheveux d'Hermione de l'élastique, les maintenant en hauteur.

"Ne mets jamais tes cheveux en hauteur. Tu es à couper le souffle avec les cheveux détachés. Laissant ses mains courir dans ses cheveux, elle attira Hermione dans un autre baiser.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Que penses-tu que je puisse faire pour arranger ça?" Elle sourit à sa maîtresse, les taquineries ne s'arrêtaient jamais entre elles, tout au moins en privé.

"Cette chemise a bien trop de boutons!" Hermione retira brusquement ses mains de leur situation actuelle. Elle sortit du lit, tira rapidement son haut au dessus de sa tête et la jeta au loin tout en marchant hors de son pantalon. Minerva observa, subjuguée, Hermione décrocher son soutien-gorge. La jeune fille, ou plutôt la femme, avait un corps de déesse. Elle pourrait facilement faire accélérer le pouls de n'importe quel homme. Heureusement pour elle, elle était la seule qui pouvait accélérer le pouls d'Hermione. Finalement "à l'aise", Hermione revint doucement sous les couvertures. Minerva maintint Hermione sous elle et traça lentement les courbes de sa maîtresse de ses mains. Elle descendit ensuite couvrir le corps d'Hermione de baisers brûlants.

C'était trop doux pour ce dont Hermione avait besoin à cet instant. Elle échangea rapidement les positions et continua à exorciser ses démons. Ce qui suivit fut des baisers violents, quelques morsures et des caresses presque assez fortes pour laisser des marques, presque!

C'était la seule raison à laquelle Minerva pouvait penser, exorciser des démons. Quels "démons" pouvaient avoir conduit sa maîtresse à de tels ébats, hâtifs et quelque peu rudes? Minerva ne saurait le dire, mais elle le découvrirait. Aussitôt que la belle au bois dormant à son côté se réveillerait. Alors une fois que son esprit fut reposé, Minerva obtint le plus doux soupir de satisfaction qu'elle aimait d'Hermione.


End file.
